You Lose General Kenobi!
by YodasPatawan
Summary: We all know how General Kenobi defeat General Grievous because Grievous dealt with the Jedi slime himself. But what if the coward he is ordered the droids to deal with ObiWan. Now ObiWan is in the hands of the General and the elusive Darth Sidious. How wi
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I finally returned after my extremely long break from writing. I hope you all enjoy this it has been on my mind for about a year and I'm finally putting it on paper, so to speak.

Summary: We all know how General Kenobi defeat General Grievous because Grievous dealt with the Jedi slime himself. But what if the coward he is ordered the droids to deal with Obi-Wan. Now Obi-Wan is in the hands of the General and the elusive Darth Sidious. How will this affect Anakin's turn to the dark side?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a piano, laptop, a myspace, and plenty of John Williams music….oh yea and this pathetic plot. All characters are owned by George Lucas and whoever else may own them.

Introduction

"Hello there!" General Obi-Wan Kenobi announced to the hundreds of battle droids and there general, General Grievous.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one," General Grievous said in reply to rude drop in. "Get him!" All the battle droids turned their guns onto him as Obi-Wan went into a defense posture.

_Ok not one of my better ideas,_ Obi-Wan thought. The battle droids formed a very large circle around the Jedi Master. The first line of droids charged up their guns and fired as Obi-Wan Force jumped into the air. Most of the lasers collided with each other while a few took out two or three unlucky battle droids. Obi-Wan cut his lightsaber down onto the head of a battle droid and started striking and deflecting laser fire. Obi-Wan took out about ten battle droids with ease and General Grievous saw this.

"Double your efforts!" Grievous shouted and coughed. "I want him at my mercy!" Grievous moved out of the way as a stray laser headed straight toward him after being deflected by Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Obi-Wan threw his saber through a line of droids killing at least five of them. While the blade was still going Obi-Wan Force pushed four helpless droids into a wall where they landed in a tangled mess of droid parts. Obi-Wan effortlessly caught his weapon and continued his assault. Unfortunately for him he did not notice General Grievous and a Sniper Droid heading toward the upper levels of the hangar bay.

"I'm getting to old for this," Obi-Wan said to himself as he felt the heat of a laser on his shoulder. He plunged his lightsaber through the head of droid that came a little two close to hitting him. Obi-Wan withdrew his blade and swung it around a 180 degree turn to slice a droid in half. He continued his attack and failed to notice the danger he was in.

"Make sure you have a clear shot for his leg, I do not want him seriously injured," Grievous said.

"Roger, roger." The droid responded taking aim at the Jedi Master's left leg.

Obi-Wan felt the warning through the Force and tried to get out of the way, but he failed to get out of the way in time. "Ah!" Obi-Wan yelled in pain as a sniper shot hit him the leg. Obi-Wan tried to remain standing but the pain engulfed him and his lightsaber clattered to the floor along with him. All the droids stopped firing but did not let their guard down.

General Grievous chuckled and dropped to the ground level. Grievous headed towards Obi-Wan who tried to get up and retrieve his lightsaber, but unfortunately for him Grievous foot was closer. As Obi-Wan tried to Force pull his lightsaber to him but Grievous stepped on it, shattering it. Obi-Wan groaned inwardly and tried to get up but was met with Grievous's metal foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground. "You lose General Kenobi!" Grievous said and kicked Obi-Wan in the side, breaking at least two ribs. Obi-Wan could not bare and met the darkened bliss of unconsciousness.

A/N Ok my fight scene's are not brilliant and this isn't exactly the longest chapter ever made but just remember this is only an introduction. Although I'm not exactly an amazing long writer. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I got one review! WHOO-HOO! That's one more then I thought I would get! So thank you and please review!

Like I said before my chapters are not amazingly long!

Chapter One

"Master Windu," Commander Cody appeared in holographic form next to the holographic Master Mundi. "May I interrupt?"

"Yes Commander," Master Windu responded, briefly looking over to Anakin Skywalker who was eagerly awaiting for news on his former Master.

Commander Cody took a deep breath and said "Master, General Kenobi has been…captured by General Grievous."

"What!" Anakin said.

"He was captured by General Grievous." Cody said again, not realizing he didn't need to repeat himself.

"Do you have any idea where they are heading Commander?" Windu asked.

"A witness to the meeting said he overheard the Separatist leaders mentioning Mustafar, a volcanic planet in the Outer Rim Territories."

"Thank you Commander." Commander Cody gave a brief nod and his holographic image winked out. Master Windu turned to Anakin. "Anakin I'm sorry. We will organize a rescue party immediately."

"Yes Master," Anakin said, his voice very small. "Master may I please go to search for him as well?" Master Windu looked to Master Mundi for some assistance and Master Mundi nodded.

"Yes, you may go. I will bring this up to discussion with the Council and we will get more Jedi to go with you." Master Windu said. Anakin gave a quick bow of thanks and left.

_I should have been there! I knew he couldn't handle Grievous on his own! Now he may as well be dead and it's all my fault!_ Anakin thought. Anakin ran to his room. When Anakin arrived he plopped onto the bed and started to cry. He saw a picture of him and Obi-Wan goofing off on his bedside table and threw his pillow at the picture.

_OBI-WAN!_

_&&&_

_OBI-WAN!_ Obi-Wan quickly awoke at the sound of his name and was met by a stabbing pain in his left leg. He looked down to see his leg bandaged up. He tried to move his arms but they were binded. Suddenly all the memories of his capture came back to him. "Great I am getting old! Anakin is going to rub this in my face forever." He said as if there was nothing wrong with his current situation. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and connected to the Force, trying to find out what was going on. Expecting to be met with peace and bliss he was shocked to feel anger and despair. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan called out.

"Master?" Anakin replied uncertain if he was becoming delusional.

"I'm here Padawan," Obi-Wan said. He could feel Anakin's grief and despair.

"Master are you alright? Commander Cody said you've been captured by Grievous! I've been so worried!" Anakin said feeling the tears falling down his face.

"I fine Anakin, don't worry," Obi-Wan said soothingly, wondering how long he'd be fine for.

"Is it true Master, have you been…captured?" Anakin said choking out the last word.

"Yes unfortunately it is," Obi-Wan heard Anakin let out a sob. "But I'm fine! Anakin you must calm down!"

"I'm sorry Master, I've just been so worried. Where are you?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Hold on I will be right back." Obi-Wan disconnect and opened his eyes, because of his disconnection he did not hear Anakin mutter 'hurry'. Obi-Wan felt the light vibration of the room and the hum of something. There were no windows in the tiny dark room but Obi-Wan had a feeling he was in a cell on _The Invisible Hand_ Grievous's flagship. "Anakin?"

"Yes I'm here!"

"I think I'm still in space, on Grievous's ship," Obi-Wan said the last part very softly, not wanting his former Padawan to hear it. But he did not say it soft enough and he heard Anakin groan.

"Do you have any idea where you are heading? Cody said something about Mustafar."

"Yes, that is where I think…." Obi-Wan said but was interrupted.

"Don't worry Master I'm going…." Anakin said but he was interrupted as well.

"Hold it Anakin! I don't want you going off on your own."

"Don't worry Master, Master Windu said he is going to round up a few more Jedi and probably a hundred clones or so."

"Just don't pull anything, Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned and heard a creak. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?" Anakin asked getting nervous.

"I think someone is coming. I must go, goodbye Anakin be safe!" Obi-Wan said.

"You too Master, and may the Force be with you Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"And with you Anakin." Anakin felt Obi-Wan smile reassuringly then disconnect from the Force. Anakin got up and headed to his wife's apartment to say goodbye before his next mission.

&&&

Anakin took the nearest speeder and was soon flying through the night streets on Coruscant. Anakin couldn't keep his thoughts on the road, he kept thinking of all the times he spent with Obi-Wan. Lucky for Anakin he had the guide of the Force, otherwise he would have been dead before he left the ground. When Anakin realized he almost hit his ninth random speeder he thought of what Obi-Wan would say if he was with him.

_Anakin I don't mind driving, but what you are doing is suicidal! _He chuckled at the thought. "Damn!" He said when he realized he passed Padme's place two minutes ago. Anakin did an upside

down U-turn and headed towards Padme's. Anakin parked his speeder on the landing strip and saw Padme waiting for him. "How did you know I was coming?" He asked.

"I saw a speeder heading seventy-five miles per hour and nearly crashed into two speeders," Padme said smiling and kissed her husband.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Anakin asked breaking away from the kiss.

"Ani, incase you haven't noticed the speed limit is thirty!" Padme said laughing.

"Really I never noticed!" Anakin said, and he wasn't being sarcastic. Anakin suddenly turned serious. "Padme, Obi-Wan has been captured by Grievous." Padme gasped.

"Oh my god, when?" Padme said, upset with the news.

"This afternoon, it was all my fault. I should have been there with him!" Anakin said and plopped down onto the couch. He put his head in his hands and felt a tidal wave of emotions come rushing at him again.

"Anakin this is no way your fault!" Padme said sitting down next to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder. "If Obi-Wan was here he would agree."

"If Obi-Wan was here I wouldn't be going out of my mind!" Anakin said.

"You're right, if Obi-Wan was here HE'D be going out of his mind by chasing after YOU!" Padme said jokingly and Anakin chuckled.

"I cannot stay long. I have to report to the Council about tomorrow's mission."

"I understand," Padme said, but she was still upset. Anakin saw this and kissed her passionately.

&&&

Obi-Wan heard footsteps coming and braced for the worst. He was surprised when a single battle droid walked in and walked over to Obi-Wan, snapping something on his neck. Obi-Wan suddenly felt faint. _A Force restraint collar!_. "Get up!" It ordered that was kind of difficult because of his leg. Obi-Wan did and followed the droid down a series of corridors.

_These are uncannily alike to the Republic ship's designs._ Obi-Wan thought as they headed through a stairwell. The droid led Obi-Wan up two flights of stairs and down a darker passageway then the others. _Oh yes this is definitely a good sign. A nice long, dark corridor, that always leads to rainbows and butterflies._ The droid opened a door on the right and Obi-Wan stepped in. The droid closed the door behind it and locked it. Then surprisingly undid Obi-Wan's arm restraints. Obi-Wan rubbed his wrists. "Sit!" It ordered and signaled to a lone chair in the middle of a large metal room. When Obi-Wan sat down restraints snapped around his wrists._ Typical!_ The droid left and Obi-Wan looked around his surroundings, but he did not have long before he heard extremely heavy footsteps._ That would be Grievous. _To no one's surprised Grievous came coughing in.

"General Kenobi!" Grievous coughed.

"General Grievous," Obi-Wan replied and gave a brief nod.

"Jedi scum!" Grievous said and his face was then an inch away from Obi-Wan's when Grievous had a coughing fit.

"You know you really should see a Med-droid about that cough." Obi-Wan said. Grievous looked at him and smacked him hard in the face. Obi-Wan felt like he'd been hit by a concrete block.

"Jedi scum!" Grievous repeated.

"What do you want Grievous?" Obi-Wan asked wiping the blood from his mouth on his tunic.

"I've got questions, and I know you have the answers," Grievous said and started coughing again.

"What makes you so sure I will answer?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is why. Droid!" He called and a interrogation droid walked in. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Now are you so sure you are not going to answer?"

"I'm not going to answer you Grievous. I'd rather die!"

"That will happen sooner or later and if you do not answer it will be sooner!" The droid slowly approached Obi-Wan and he braced himself.

A/n Muhahaha cliffie! And to my wonderful now four reviewers:

SpiritedEstel: I am surprised myself no one has done it too. And thanks for the confidence I'm glad someone has faith in may and I'll try to get it more flowingly.

Skywalker05: I know I don't have a beta reader and I was to lazy to proofread the last chapter but I did this one, but the grammar will still suck. And after watching RotS half a billion times I'm glad its paid off LoL.

Yodudes5: LoL me 2, I have a small attention span and this is a pain to write, but I'm glad you like it.

Birdee: Glad you like it and I hope this chapter was long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I got eight reviews in two chapters! Whoo-hoo go me! Thank you so much for reviewing and please continue. Now to my reviewers:

SpiritedEstel (again) lol: I'll definitely add the events with Darth Sidious but I don't know what I'm going to do for an apprentice yet, but eventually I'll figure it out….eventually. I'm not exactly an English Major and won't be for a while, so I'm not exactly skilled at this but I'll try to dig deeper. And I am interested in a beta if you are willing.

Charie: Thanks for the encouragement! And in RotS Obi-wan is a bit more sarcastic and I try to added that in there (and the fact that I'm not sarcastic what so ever makes it kinda hard though please note sarcasm lol)

Skywalker05 (again): If its not correct characterization oh well, it's a fan-fic not a star wars EU lol but if you and the other readers like it then who cares. As for the Force conva. they have a strong bond, and I couldn't have Obi-Wan place a collect call so I went with that. And thanks so much for reviewing glad you like it.

A/n ok I've got minor writers block so I don't know how great this chapter will be. Sorry. And I'm not fluent in Yoda-ese. **Ok I'm luckily watching RotS (this time just for the wonderful music to set the mood) and I've noticed Yoda went to Kashyyyk BEFORE Obi-Wan went to Utapau (I think I spelt that wrong) so in my story Master Kit Fisto went to Kashyyyk instead. End of discussion.**

"Master Yoda are you sure this is wise?" One of the Jedi Council Members questioned. They were currently in session deciding about tomorrow's mission.

"Sure of this I am. Go with Skywalker I will. Feel that Darth Sidious may be involved I do. Must face him alone I must," Yoda responded nodding. "Over this discussion is." Most of the masters looked at each other feeling it was not wise that Yoda went alone. Yoda is without a doubt the most skilled Jedi in the Order, but he is also the oldest. But they respected his judgment and left the discussion.

"I have arranged a team of six Jedi knights and four masters to accompany you on your rescue mission," Master Windu said nodding towards Anakin who was only half-listening. Anakin nodded.

"Thank you Master."

"Anakin, your feelings for Obi-Wan must not get in the way of your judgment if you are to engage battle with Grievous," Master Windu said and Anakin once again nodded. "Then if that is all, this meeting is adjourned. May the Force be with you."

&&&

Anakin tried to sleep that night but it turned out to be a very hard and troubled task. After about an hour or so of trying to fall asleep, Anakin got up and went to meditate to try and clear his head so he could sleep. Anakin closed his eyes and focused on the Force, but he kept ended up thinking of Obi-Wan. Anakin got up and sat down on the couch and eventually fell asleep.

"_Hello General Skywalker!" General Grievous said. Anakin tried to move his arms but he was bound to a metal chair. Anakin looked around and saw a droid coming at him with a needle in his hands. Anakin tried to move away from the droid but it plunged the needle deep into his vein. Suddenly Anakin felt like his blood was on fire! He felt dizzy and weak. "Now tell me what I need to know!" _

"_I swear I don't know anything!" Anakin yelled, the pain becoming unbearable. _

"_Liar!" The setting suddenly switched and he was on a different planet and he no longer felt pain. Instead he felt angry and betrayed._

"_Liar!" Anakin yelled at Padme. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Ignoring Padme he started Force chocking her.._

"_Let her go Anakin! Let her go!" Obi-Wan commanded. Anakin finally let Padme go and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

"_You've turned her against me!" Anakin yelled._

"_You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan replied._

_The scene changed again and Anakin was standing on a floating droid above lava and Obi-Wan was standing on actual ground in front of him. "Its over Anakin, I have the high ground! Obi-Wan raised his arms, trying to add emphasis onto the hopeless situation._

"_You underestimate my power!" Anakin yelled, furious that Obi-Wan acted like he was a mere youngling._

"_Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned. Anakin ignored him and flipped off the droid and sailed over Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan arched his lightsaber over his head, cutting off Anakin's legs. Anakin landed onto the ground and rolled a few feet closer to the lava. Anakin moaned in pain. "You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan cried, tears falling down his face. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!_

"_I hate you!" Anakin yelled. _

"_You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Anakin's robes started to catch fire and he screamed in pain. Obi-Wan turned away and headed towards Padme's ship. _

Anakin suddenly awoke and yelled "Obi-Wan!" Anakin looked around to discover he was in his apartment. Anakin relaxed onto the couch and wiped the sweat off his head. Anakin looked over to the chrono and saw he had a few more hours before he was scheduled to meet up with Master Yoda and the other Jedi. So Anakin got up and headed back to his bed and plopped onto it. He instantly fell asleep.

_Now Anakin was in the same room as before but now he was an observer. He looked around to see Obi-Wan bound to same chair he was. "Obi-Wan" he called_ _out but received no answer. The door slid opened and General Grievous, followed by an interrogation droid, walked in. "Grievous!" Anakin yelled and lunged at Grievous. Instead of grabbing Grievous around the middle, Anakin passed right through him and landed onto the floor._

"_General Kenobi, I've given you some time to ponder my questions now tell me what I need to know!" Grievous said, emphasizing the last part. Obi-Wan ignored him and Grievous signaled to the droid. The droid plunged the needle into Obi-Wan's vein and he cried out in pain. "Now tell me what I need to know!" _

"_I don't know anything!" Obi-Wan yelled. The droid plunged the needle deeper into Obi-Wan's vein and he cried out in pain._

"_Liar!" Grievous yelled! _

"_OBI-WAN!" Anakin yelled and he once again woke up._

Anakin awoke again yelling 'Obi-Wan!'. Anakin looked over at the chrono again and got out of bed to take a shower. Anakin headed to the fresher and stripped down. As he turned the cold water on he heard a noise. He looked around and his eyes fell on the mirror. He looked at his beat up reflection. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. Anakin then thought he was hallucinating, he thought he saw Obi-Wan's reflection standing behind him. He rubbed his eyes but Obi-Wan was still there. "Anakin!" It yelled. "You've betrayed me!" Anakin jumped and splashed some cold water on his face. When he looked up again, Obi-Wan was gone but his words rang in Anakin's head. "You've betrayed me!" It kept saying. Anakin thought of the dream he had on the fiery planet and of Obi-Wan's predicament. Anakin temporarily shrugged it off and finished getting ready.

&&&

"I will give you one last chance, General Kenobi, tell me who is the spy of the Separatist leaders! I know there is someone leaking information to the Republic, now tell me who it is!" General Grievous yelled.

"There is no spy!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Liar!" Grievous yelled and nodded to the droid who plunged the needle into Obi-Wan's arm. He felt a searing pain through out his body and he yelled in pain. Grievous grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look Grievous in the eye. "Who is the spy?" Grievous asked again.

"There is no spy!" Obi-Wan yelled again.

"If there is no spy then how did you know of our attacks on Kashyyyk?" Grievous asked.

"We intercepted…a message…" Obi-Wan said, groaning in pain.

"We do not send messages across the galaxy stating out position! Now tell me, if there is no spy how are you receiving your information?" Grievous asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"We are receiving information by chance and we are intercepting all transmissions sent by planets that we feel are harboring Separatist leaders!" Obi-Wan yelled, the pain unbearable!

Obi-Wan tried to move his head but Grievous held on tightly. "You are lying!" He said again, a little more forcefully, his face an inch away from Obi-Wan's. In response Obi-Wan spat on his face. "Jedi slime!" Grievous said and punched Obi-Wan in the stomach. Obi-Wan's already damaged ribs screamed in pain. Obi-Wan coughed up blood. Grievous undid the restraints on Obi-Wan's wrists and picked Obi-Wan up by the throat.

"I am not lying!" Obi-Wan yelled again in desperation, but Grievous ignored him and threw him across the room, Obi-Wan crashed into the wall.

"If you will not tell me then maybe you will tell Lord Sidious." Grievous said. Obi-Wan tried to get up but failed. Obi-Wan then faded into unconciousness.

"Take him back to his cell." Grievous ordered. "And prepare a transmission to Lord Sidious!"

A/n Ok its not perfect or long…well BOO FREAKIN HOO! LoL j/k but like I said I'm kind of having writers block and I have absolutely NO IDEA how the plot is going to turn out so I'm just playing it by ear. And remember please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I'm averaging four reviews per chapter, WHOO HOO! LoL This chapter is going to take me a while cuz there is a HUGE thunderstorm here so half the time I will be staring out the window going oh! And ah! And Oh shit! Lol

Grievous Droid Leader: Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it.

Charie: I seriously don't know yet lol.

SpiritedEstel: Thank you for the reviews and thank you for betaing!

G-Anakin13: Thanks

Mistx: The first thing I thought of as I read your review was the end of like cartoons where the guy with the deep voice goes Will he save them in time? Will he be fine? Etc. Find out next week on You Lose General Grievous! LoL thanks for the review.

A/N Where you see the scroll to the bottom of the page, I had to do it. Only people who listen to the John Williams soundtracks or know the cues will know what I'm talking about.

"General, the transmission is ready." a battle droid reported to Grievous. The _Invisible Hand_ had just touched down onto the planet and General Grievous was about to make his report to the Separatist leaders, but first he had to contact Lord Sidious. General Grievous pressed a few buttons and a holographic form of Darth Sidious appeared. General Grievous bowed in respect.

"Yes General?" Lord Sidious asked, his hood drawn over his head so his face remained in the shadow.

"The Separatists leaders are now on Mustafar, my lord," Grievous said. "Along with General Kenobi."

"Excellent General Grievous, you have done well. I am on my way to Mustafar and I should be landing shortly. I want Kenobi alive, Grievous." Lord Sidious commanded, leaving no room for discussion on the matter.

"Of course Lord Sidious." the general said, bowing a final time before Lord Sidoius disappeared. Grievous then headed to tell his guest of the news.

&&&

"There is only one place the Separatists can be," Commander Roda said, pointing to a place on the holographic visual of the planet, "the lava mining facility. It's the only place on the planet that can harbor any life forms." Master Yoda, Anakin, and a team of Jedi listened to his report.

"Master Yoda and I will go ahead and find Grievous and Obi-Wan. We'll signal to you when we need back-up," Anakin said and Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "How long will it take to arrive?"

"About three or so hours." Roda said. "It may be a little more depending on landing conditions."

"Thank you Commander. Dismissed, you are." Master Yoda said. Commander Roda gave a final nod and left. The others Jedi followed him out, but Master Yoda signaled for Anakin to stay behind.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Anakin asked, curious to why he was asked to stay behind.

"Focus on saving Obi-Wan you _must_." Master Yoda said. "Grievous destroyed he must be, but saving Obi-Wan, of the top most priority it is."

"Of course Master Yoda." Anakin replied. He knew he had to save Obi-Wan, but he wanted to kill Grievous just as much. He wanted revenge for his best friend. A best friend, that he could not lose. As much as the two of them bickered, they both knew how much they cared about each other and Anakin could not lose a person he cared about. _Not again _he thought to himself, the Jedi Knight would to anything to prevent it from happening again, and Grievous would _pay. _

"Seek revenge, you do. Calm your feelings, you must." Yoda said, mildly shocked at Anakin's change in emotions. "Path to the Dark Side they are." He then

became serious, "Interfere with my battle with this Sidious, you must not."

"But Master…"

"No buts, my battle this is. Your destiny lies in the rescue of Obi-Wan, mine lies in battle with Sidious."

"Yes Master," Anakin said in defeat.

"Before we land, quiet your emotions you must."

"I will Master." Anakin said while Yoda began chuckle.

"Said try you did not. Took you fourteen years to learn that." Yoda said, Anakin counldn't help but laugh as well.

"You're right master!" Anakin said happily. "I'm going to go and try to meditate." Anakin laughed and walked out of the room on his way out he heard Master Yoda sigh and then chuckle again.

"Never learn he will." Yoda shook his head and went to meditate as well.

&&&

Obi-Wan woke up and found himself in a cell again, but different this one was much larger and felt hotter. _We must have landed. _Obi-Wan thought to himself as he sat up and discovered that he was not bound, but he was still Force restrained from the collar . "No surprise." he muttered and sighed but he coughed hard and a quick pain developed in his lungs. "Ok, breathing not a good idea." He did a quick assessment of his injuries. His leg, where he was shot, had fresh bandages on them and his ribs were partially healed. Obi-Wan was about to question himself why, when the door slid open revealing General Grievous.

"How are you feeling?" Grievous asked, not showing in the slightest that he cared for the Jedi's condition.

"Why does it matter to you?" Obi-Wan challenged.

" Me, I'd rather have you dead, but Lord Sidious wants you alive."

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan asked a brief expression of fear shown on his face. Grievous saw this and chuckled but his chuckled turned into a violent cough.

"He has plans for you," Grievous said as he took his exit.

" I have a bad feeling about this."

General Grievous walked out of the cell and headed towards the bridge to wait for Sidious's arrival. When he arrived at the bridge one of the droids informed him that Lord Sidious would be arriving in ten minutes. Grievous nodded as the droid walked off. Grievous then headed off to the landing strip, to greet Sidious. He arrived there to see a small shuttle approaching followed by four fighters guarding it. The shuttle touched down and Sidious walked out. General Grievous bowed in respect.

"You have done well General." Sidious said.

"Thank you my lord." Grievous replied and coughed.

"I wish to immediately have a meeting with the Separatist Council." Sidious said as they entered the mining facility. All the droids practically ran away from the duo, not wanting to be in their path.

"As you wish my lord." Grievous signaled to the nearest droid. "Tell the Separatist Council to meet in the meeting room at once."

"Roger, roger," the droid responded, while saluting, and heading off.

"How is Kenobi?" Sidious asked. "Has he replied to your interrogation?"

"No, my lord he has not."

"That is to be expected, but he will not resist mine." Grievous and Darth Sidious entered the meeting room and the Separatists stood up in respect for Sidious, but Sidious could feel the fear from all of them and the dark lord only smiled embracing it.

"What is the situation on Kashyyyk?" Sidious asked. No one answered. "Mygeeto?"

"In both situations we have lost many droids and the Republic troops have advanced greatly." Viceroy replied, his voice shaking. Sidious sneered in anger and they all looked at each other in fear.

"We have captured Dantooine though, my lord." the Viceroy rushed.

"That will aid our attacks, but it does not make up for the loss of Kashyyyk!" Sidious banged his fist on the table and the leaders jumped. "Now, I want you to order your troops to double their efforts Viceroy! Kashyyyk must be mine by the end of the day! Representative of the Banking Clan lets hear your report." Sidious listened patiently to the report all the while looking forward to his session with Obi-Wan Kenobi. His plans for a new apprentice may work out after all, the Dark lord could only smile evilly in the shadows of his hood.

Cue Emperor's Theme lol I had to put that. When I typed that the emperor's theme popped into my head.

A/n I think my chapters are getting worse as I go along….oh well I'll try to do really well next chapter. Promise. And thank you SpiritedEstel for betaing (which I desperately need).


	5. Chapter 5

A/n sorry its been a couple days I've been so busy and I'm going to be busy until next Monday preparing for a softball tourney so I might get one or two chapters in this week! Sorry….

G-Anakin13?

Grievous Droid Leader: LoL thank you and hopefully it will be only one slumpy chapter

Charie: Thank you I feel happy now! Happy happy happy! Lmao

MistxX: Thank you! Once again happy happy happy! Lol glad you like the soundtrack effects. When I was writing that scene the choral and the low chords just popped into my head and had to put it.

Shanno246: Well right now lol thanks for reading!

Skywalker05: Thanks and I'm glad you like my humor, I try to add a bit into each chapter. And I have to thank my beta SpiritedEstel for the fewer typos.

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Thanks and I'm trying but all chapters will be around that length. Sorry.

The Separatist leaders bowed to Darth Sidious and headed out the door, not daring to look back. The meeting had ended and Sidious was not happy. They received word that the battle of Kashyyyk was lost, Mygeeto was practically out of the separatist's grasp, and the Republic Troops had invaded Felucia. Though on a minor happy note, the Separatist had won Dagobah and Dantooine.

'_Dantooine will serve as a good base once the Republic destroy this Mustafar_.' Sidious thought to himself. He knew of course, that the Republic was on their way. He had _foreseen _it, of that he liked to of thought, but truthfully he felt the bond between Skywalker and Kenobi strengthen while on Coruscant. He already had a couple of escape plans in mind, depending on Kenobi's cooperation. Although, he knew Kenobi would not turn without a little persuasion and th dark lord was hoping his plan would work. Sidious stood up and Grievous led him out of the room into Kenobi's cell. As he was walking, Sidious adjusted his hood, making sure his face would not be revealed. He planned on revealing to Kenobi his true identity, but first he had to be sure that Kenobi would soon be dead after. When they reached Kenobi's cell, two Magnasguards were standing guard with that vibrosticks crossed in front of the door. When Grievous stood in front of them, they saluted and let the duo pass. Grievous entered the number in the key pad and the door slid open. Obi-Wan Kenobi jerked awake at the sound of the door opening revealing Grievous stepping in.Obi-Wan glared at him, but then notived another figure that had followed along side the General. The Jedi could not explain it, but a pang of fear and agitation entered his mind, something was not right.

"Ah…Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have been waiting for a chance to meet you." Sidious said, with a smile that only made him seem more evil anf vile.

"Darth Sidious, I assume." Obi Wan responded quippedly, trying to hide his fear. "I have been looking forward to meeting you as well, but I would have preferred it with a lightsaber in hand." Darth Sidious chuckled and took a deep breath, taking in Obi-Wan's emotions.

"I can feel your fear, your anger! You must use it, a powerful Sith you will become!" Sidious said, finally getting to the matter at hand.

"Never!" Obi-Wan spat.

"That will change soon enough. Get up and walk with me." Darth Sidious commanded, but almost leaving a tone of request linger in his words. Obi-Wan hesitantly got up, not being able to rationalize the situation he was in. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall for support and slowly got up. The Jedi followed Sidious out the door and walked next to him, with a minor limp in his step. "You must know by now that the Republic has sent a team to rescue you." the dark lord stated, almost as if to make normal conversation

"I would assume so." Obi-Wan replied casually, still troubled by sith and while trying to remember the hallways they were taking.

"Then you assumed that Anakin Skywalker would be leading them." Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Of course he has help. I know that Master Yoda, that little green _pest_, is accompanying him." Obi-Wan glared at Sidious at those words but he continued. "You must know by now, that Skywalker has a larger destiny then the Jedi have planned for him."

"Leave Anakin out of this!" Obi-Wan said, his anger rising. He would not allow this dark lord to get to his apprentice, not if he could help it.

"I see I have hit a soft spot, but as I said he is destined for great things. He will not become a powerful Jedi and bring balance to the Force as all the Jedi seem to think, along with all the holonet reporters and all the people of the Republic. Ironically, he will become one of the strongest Sith ever." Obi-Wan stopped walking as those horrid words that were uttered, as if was blasphemy.

"Anakin would never join the Sith! He will become a powerful Jedi! Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan was confused, Anakin would never betray Obi-Wan or the Jedi Order, would he?

"Qui-Gon was an incompetent fool and was meaninglessly killed my old apprentice!" Sidious spat back. Obi-Wan almost tackled the Sith Lord at those words.

"Qui-Gon was a great man and an amazing Jedi!" Obi-Wan defended. "If he was such an incompetent fool, then how could his little Padawan leaner kill your great and powerful apprentice?" Obi-Wan challenged and the dark lord's smile vanished. Sidious embraced the Dark Side of the Force and threw Obi-Wan into the corridor wall. The Jedi flew backwards at such an intense speed that he bounced off the wall and landed face first on the ground. Obi-Wan's ribs felt like they were breaking again and his nose was bleeding profoundly, he figured he broke it. He groaned softly and slowly got up, leaning onto the wall for support.

"You're a fool Kenobi," Darth Sidious said. "You are not stronger than the dark side." Obi-Wan did not reply, he didn't really know if he was stronger than Sidious. The Sith chuckled. "I feel the conflict within you young one. Join the Dark Side Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Never!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"If you do not join I'm sure Skywalker will…"

"Neither one of us will join!"

"If you do not join, you will face the same fate as your Master."

"If that is my fate, then so be it." Obi-Wan and Sidious stared at each other for what felt like hours, when Grievous interrupted.

"My lord, a small Republic ship has just landed a few minutes ago on the other side of the planet. We are expecting there were Jedi aboard," Grievous reported. Obi-wan listened carefully. "Anakin Skywalker is with them." Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop.

"So I will be able to kill two birds with one stone." Sidious added, grinning in spite of himself.

"Leave Anakin out of this!" Obi-Wan snarled, he did not want to condemn Anakin to the same fate as him.

"Or what?" Sidous challenged mockingly. "You, my_ friend _are in no position to negotiate, unless you are to become my apprentice!" Obi-Wan did not answer. "Grievous take him to my ship and then prepare to meet our guests." Grievous slipped the restraint wrists on and shoved him to the direstion of Sidious's ship.

&&&

Anakin and Yoda made their way across the molten terrain. After many tiring minutes of walking, trying to avoid getting third degree burns ( which was not easy, by the way.), the mining facility came into view.

"There, Palpatine's ship is." Yoda said, pointing up to the landing strip

"And there is Obi-Wan and Grievous!" Anakin said his heart swelling. He was about to take off running but Yoda's walking stick caused him stop.

"Surprise him, we must. A coward Grievous is. Use Obi-Wan to his advantage, he would." Yoda said.

"Then how are we to get up there?" Anakin and Yoda looked around and Yoda saw a deserted platform that was close , but out of sight, of the landing strip. Yoda pointed and the two Force jumped up. They were about to activate the door when Grievous's voice drifted through the glassless windows.

"Kenobi is securely on board my Master." Grievous stated, his metallic voice echoing.

"Excellent." Sidious replied and Anakin almost thought he recognized the voice and judging by Yoda's expression,so did he.

"Sound farmilar…" Yoda muttered and Anakin nodded. They heard Grievous's footsteps heading towards the landing strip. "Cut them off, I will. Come from behind, you will then." Anakin nodded again and Yoda force jumped to the strip while Anakin raced inside behind them.

"Master Yoda, why am I not surprised." Darth Sidious noted and the sound of someone clearing his throat came from behind. "And young Skywalker, Kenobi and I were just talking about you."

"If you hurt a single hair…" Anakin warned, his anger rising.

"Don't worry Skywalker, Kenobi is fine, for now."

"And he will be permanently." Anakin said igniting his lightsaber. Yoda followed suit.

"A foolish move." Grievous commented and flicked off his cloak, revealing his four arms. He then activated four lightsabers, one in each hand. Darth Sidious on the other hand, surprisingly did not activate his. Grievous rushed forward attacking Anakin with his four sabers. While Sidious attacked Yoda with a powerful surge of Force lightning. Anakin dodged one saber that went directly at his chest, while he blocked the other three that were heading for his head. Grievous forced all his strength down on Anakin, who couldn't hold against the three sabers. Grievous pulled back one of his sabers and hit Anakin's with such an intense force that Anakin stumbled back a few steps, trying to regain his balance. Anakin then force jumped over Grievous the general turned around to be met with Anakin's lightsaber,who in turn cut off one of his arms. Grievous snarled in anger and attacked with double velocity. Anakin dodged the attack but knew he could not keep this up. He then used the Force to pick up Grievous and throw him into the wall. With Grievous temporarily distracted Anakin ran back to Grievous's fallen saber and ignited it. He then attacked Grievous again.

Yoda absorbed the lightning with his lightsaber, Sidious then stopped the attack realizing it was useless. He then used the force to pull a ventilation shaft off from the wall and hurled it at Yoda. The Jedi extinguished his lightsaber catching the shaft and throwing it into the molten lava. Sidious then picked up a huge molten rock and hurled it at Yoda who caught it and threw it back. Sidious barley jumped out of the way, causing the rock to crash into the hallway. This caused the unbalanced structure to shake. Sidious then activated his lightsaber and attacked Yoda.

Obi-Wan was frustrated. He knew that he could hear lightsabers coming from outside but he couldn't get out of the cell. _Anakin could break out of here with his eyes closed._ Obi-Wan thought in agitation. He then noticed the door wasn't as stable as Sidious thought so Obi-Wan tried ramming the door with his shoulder. After two hits, his ribs ached in pain so he attempted to kick it open, following a few sturdy kicks the door complied. _That takes care of the door,_ _but what about the cuffs?_ Brushing the thought awy he decided he worried about that later. Obi-Wan rushed outside to see Master Yoda fighting Sidious and Anakin fighting Grievous. On impulse Obi-Wan called out to Anakin and the young man turned. Anakin felt like he was flying when he saw Obi-Wan, temporarily distracted he didn't notice Grievous sending a punch right at him. The Jedi Knight went flying back, landing hard onto the platform.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out while rushng over to Anakin's side.

"Obi-Wan, you're alright!" he replied weakly while struggling to get up, Obi-Wan could only smile

"Touching." Grievous interrupted. Obi-Wan stood up protectively in front of Anakin. "This is the end of the great Negotiator and the Chosen One." Although, Grievous did not see Anakin unfasten Obi-Wan's cuffs and give him one of his lightsabers.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan replied, as both Jedi Force jumped over Grievous, igniting their saber mid-jump. Grievous turned around and by the time he realized it, Obi-Wan's saber went right through him. Obi-Wan pulled out his saber and Anakin decapitated Grievous.

"C'mon lets help Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said and the duo headed off to help Master Yoda. They rushed over to Master Yoda to help him.

"Stop!" Master Yoda called. As he deflected a blow from Darth Sidious. "Get out of here, handle this I will." Obi-Wan and Anakin looked hesitantly at each other, they did not move. "Go!" Yoda called again and they turned around to head back to the ship. They ran a few feet when Anakin stopped.

"C'mon Anakin! Master Yoda can handle this, there is nothing you can do!" Obi-Wan said, but Anakin knew that they words were empty, he hesitated.

"I understand, but there is something I must know." Anakin replied. He then called on the Force and used it to pull Darth Sidious's hood down. Sidious who was so focused on the battle he did not notice what happened until Yoda backflipped away, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Anakin said, the other two Jedi remained speechless. When Palpatine finally realized what happened he laughed.

"Yes, yes, my boy. It is me." Chancellor Palpatine cackled, smiling. Palpatine used this distraction as an advantage, Force pushing Master Yoda off towards the edge of the landing platform and running to his ship. Master Yoda lucky grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up to see Palpatine's ship heading off and Obi-Wan and Anakin standing there watching the ship taking off in totally shock.

"Stopped him ,you could have," Master Yoda said, but the only reply he got was the stares of disbelief.

"Wow," Anakin muttered. "I would have NEVER saw that coming."

"Some Chosen One you are." Obi-Wan saind dryly, while rolling his eye's.

"Hey, you were just as clueless as I was." Anakin defended. The Jedi Master, cocked a eyebrow as if to challenge that statement and the two started to bicker, again. Yoda could only shake his head.

"Bunch of younglings, you are," Yoda said. Walking away from the two bickering Jedi.

A/n God that took me three days to type! Sorry it took so long! I still have no clue what I'm doing lol.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n OMG I have gotten more reviews then I would have thought I'm up to 26! Whoo-hoo! Please keep 'em coming! Hurray for RotS I'm watching it again! And Hurray for John Williams music! LoL I was bored and put that.

Grievous Droid Leader: Thank you and maybe I should take longer on my chapters ; )

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Thank you.

Captain Sarah Sparrow: Glad you like it!

G-Anakin13: Thank you

Yodudes5: This soon enough lol?

"This meeting of the Jedi Council is now in session." Master Windu announced. "Master Kenobi it's a pleasure to see that you are alright." He nodded towards the holographic form of Master Kenobi. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were currently flying in a Republic cruiser on their way back to Coruscant.

"Yes, thank you Master." Obi-Wan replied. He currently had a bandage around his waist, setting his three broken ribs. Also a bacta patch adorned his left leg over the sniper wound.

"Master Yoda your report."

"Grave news I bring." Master Yoda replied, shaking his head. "Discovered the identity of the Sith Lord we did." He surveyed the room and took a deep breath. "Chancellor Palpatine, it is." A few of the council members gasped in shock and Master Windu glanced carefully at Anakin.

"How can this be?" Master Mundi asked. "The Sith Lord has been right under our nose the whole time!"

"Yes, disturbing this matter is. How he hid from us this whole time, I do not know." Master Yoda concured

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." Master Windu said and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Palpatine has gained so much power recently…he must be planning something," Obi-Wan stated.

"That is another matter," Anakin began, "that deals with the Senate. Now that Chancellor Palpatine is discovered, we must announce this to the them."

"To ensure a peaceful transaction, the Jedi Council must take control of the Senate." Master Windu said.

"To a dark place, this line of thought leads us." Yoda stated gravly.

"Once you arrive we will order an emergency session of the Senate." Master Windu finished.With that the image of the Jedi Council winked out and Master Yoda sighed.

"A new Supreme Chancellor is needed as well." Master Yoda said.

"And one with less power" Obi-Wan agreed and the other two nodded.

&&&

"You are probably wondering many things." Master Windu announced. The Senate was in session and many Senators were shocked to see Master Windu standing where the Chancellor should have been. Along with Master Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were standing on the Chancellor's podium.

"For those who do not know I am Jedi Master Windu, this is Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Master Skywalker." Obi-Wan stole a quick glance at Anakin and the two smiled. Anakin was granted the rank of Master, after killing Grievous.

"Master Kenobi was recently captured by General Grievous." There were a couple of noises of shock at this statement.

"Master Skywalker and Yoda went on a rescue mission to save him. There, Master Skywalker killed General Grievous," A mild applause sounded through the senate building, "and we discovered the identity of the Sith Lord we have been looking for, the Sith Lord was Chancellor Palpatine." There was an uproar from the Senate. Many gasped, some cried out, and others were furious.

"How can this be?" exclaimed a senator, his pod coming forward. "How do we know if this is just a clever ploy of yours and your trying to take over the Senate?

"Senator, listen to what you are saying!" Senator Mon Mothma defended. "The Jedi have saved many of our planets during the war and have been the protectors of peace for ages! And if I do remember correctly, they did save your planet and yourself a few months ago did they not?" Senator Mothma's statement was met with applause and the other Senator was deeply embarrassed.

"Thank you Senator Mothma," Master Windu said. "Now we must attend to an important matter, we must elect a new Chancellor. We will hear nominations today and then vote tomorrow, but for now a thirty minute recess will commense."

&&&

"How can this be?" Bail asked. While the Senate was in recess he, Mon Mothma, and Padme were talking.

"I do not know, but this is far from over even with Palpatine out of office." Mon replied.

"With Grievous dead does that mean the war is over?" Bail asked.

"That will be up to the Jedi and the newly appointed Chancellor." Mon said. "This is a very dark time for us, and embarrassing. The one person we have been fighting against all these years, the one who has lost us some many lives, was the one person some we looked to for hope." Bail shook his head and Padme was lost in thought. "What is wrong Padme?"

"I just can't believe…Palpatine and I were good friends, I just can't believe I was so blind." Padme said holding back tears and Mon gave patted her on the shoulder.

"It's not that we are blind Padme, it's just that we never even thought of suspecting Palpatine of being a Sith." Bail replied. "Come, we must head back."

&&&

"Before we accept nominations, another matter has been presented to me, the war." Master Windu told the Senate. "Now that Grievous has been destroyed, there is no one to command the droid armies except for Palpatine. On paper the war is over, but until Palpatine is arrested or killed the fighting will unfortunately continue. For now though, any nominations for the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate?"

"I nominate Senator Mesa-Nisa Leinas of Atghau!" A senator said.

"I second that," Another Senator said.

"Very well, Senator Mesa-Nisa, do you accept this nomination?"

"Yes I do," Senator Mesa-Nisa replied.

"I nominate Senator Mon Mothma!" Bail Organa said.

"Second!" Padme said. Mon Mothma beamed over at her.

"Senator Mothma do you accept the nomination?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes I do," Mon said.

"Very well, anymore nominations?"

&&&

"How about 'Darth Sidious'?" Obi-Wan tried. He and Anakin were currently in Palpatine's office trying to figure out his password so they could find out what he was up to. Anakin typed it in and shook his head. He typed in 'Chancellor Palpatine', still nothing.

"C'mon this guy does not follow the books! Passwords are supposed to be so obvious that no one would ever think of them!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Really then what is yours, 'Anakin Skywalker'?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin shook his head. "Oh I know 'Anakin Skywalker is the sexiest man in the galaxy'?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"I'm glad you finally agree with me on something, but your close though." Anakin said smiling.

"Ok is it 'Anakin is sexier…'." Anakin nodded, "then Obi-Wan!" Anakin burst out laughing. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed almost in a reprimanding tone, but playfully punched his old padawan's arm.

"Now I have to change my password!" Anakin said. "Wait I got it!" Anakin quickly typed in 'Darth Sidious is the most powerful Sith lord ever!'" The screen flashed 'password accepted'.

"Typical." they both said. Anakin clicked on a couple of links and a blueprints for a sphere popped up. The two read a little bit and gasped.

"That cannot be!" Obi-Wan said. "A space station could not have enough power to destroy an entire planet!"

"Yes, and Chancellor Palpatine is a nice old man who wants peace through out the galaxy!" Anakin said sarcastically. "Everything we thought we knew doesn't exist anymore." They clicked on a few more items and Anakin let out a whistle.

"Emperor?" Anakin asked "God, this guy is really thinking outside the box!" They click on a few more and they both gasped. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"We have to warn the Jedi Council immediately!" Obi-Wan said as they raced out of the room.

&&&

"Master Yoda!" Anakin yelled and Yoda turned around to see Anakin and Obi-Wan running toward him.

"We need to see the Jedi Council immediately!" Obi-Wan stated.

&&&

"What is this news that you bring?" Master Windu asked.

"We have learned of a terrible plan to destroy the Jedi." Anakin said.

"It seems that we are not the only ones in control of the clone troops," Obi-Wan said. "Palpatine has total control over them and he was planning to order them to destroy every Jedi in the order."

"Disturbing, this is." Master Yoda said.

"We must warn all the Jedi," Master Mundi said.

"Yes, we can no longer trust our clone troops." Master Windu agreed. "We must tell all Jedi to return here as soon as possible."

"And locate Palpatine," Anakin said.

"Come to us, I feel he will." Master Yoda said. "Rest, he will not, until every Jedi is dead."

A/N If everyone thinks there is only a few chapters to go, I wouldn't bet on it. But I don't know anymore then you do. LoL. Mtfbwy! Also btw for those who like my story 'A Father and Son' as a one year anniversary I'm gonna pull a George Lucas/ Spieldberg and make a one year anniversary thing. Let me know whatcha think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n grr only two reviews for the last chapter! Meanies! Nah I'm just kidding, thank you for all the reviews most appreciative! While your waiting for You Lose General Kenobi, please check out some of my other stories like A Father and Son, for that one I'm gonna pull a Lucas and make a one year anniversary thing so please tell me what you think!

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: I can actually picture that as Anakin's password. Thnks for the review.

G-Anakin13: Thanks for another review!

MistX: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the twist. To answer your question I have no damn clue. LoL

And thank you SpiritedEstel for betaing my grammatically challenged story!

Damnit I have WRITERS BLOCK!

The Jedi Council had called all Jedi Masters and Knights to return to the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Council had placed the clone commanders in control of the army temporarily, until they found out to handle the current situation. Other then the Jedi Council, no one else knew of Palpatine's plans to get rid of the Jedi.

"How could we have been so blind?" Obi-Wan asked. He, Yoda, and Mace were currently sitting in the meditation chambers.

"The Dark Side clouded so much of the Senate, it was impossible to pinpoint it to an exact person." Mace stated trying to make sense of their current situation.

"True that is. Still consumed by the Dark Side, the Senate is," Yoda said

"Hopefully, with Chancellor Mothma some balance can be brought to the Senate," Obi-Wan said. Mon Mothma won a landslide victory in the Senate and was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate.

"Yes, great things I see from her. But if Sidious makes his move, follow him key systems will." Yoda foresaw. "Destroy the Sith we must!"

&&&

"That is excellent!" Anakin Skywalker stated. His wife had just told him that Mon Mothma was elected Chancellor. "She is a very wise woman, she will do well."

"Yes, after she was elected she was practically skipping through the halls of the Senate." Padme said smiling. She still was overjoyed that her friend was Chancellor.

"I would have paid to see that." Anakin joked and Padme laughed.

"What of Palpatine?" Padme asked in s serious tone.

"We don't know yet, but he has the clones at his command. He is planning on ordering them to kill every Jedi in the Republic." Anakin said. "I think he knows about us."

"How?" Padme asked shocked.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that he does. I want you to leave Coruscant."

"Ani, you know I can't do that," Padme said.

"You said you wanted to have our baby back on Naboo. That's what we'll do, I will join you as soon as I can, but with Sidious…" Anakin was getting worked up until Padme kissed him.

"You're right. I'll schedule some vacation time with the Senate in a couple weeks, but for now let us relax and enjoy each other," Padme said as they kissed deeply.

&&&

"_Anakin, you are my brother and no matter what happens, know that I love you," Obi-Wan Kenobi said and hugged his best friend. "May the Force be with you Anakin." Before Anakin could reply Obi-Wan ran off to Master Yoda, Windu, and Mundi who were standing, with there lightsabers in hand, in the entrance to the Jedi Temple. Anakin heard blaster fire and turned to see hundreds of clones pouring into the Jedi Temple. Anakin ran, he did not know to where but he ran, but he ended up going to the council chambers._

"_Master Skywalker, they're to many of them what are we going to do?" A youngling asked. There were about ten younglings huddled together, some of them crying, some to scared to cry. Anakin walked over to them and comforted them._

"_Shh…don't worry. Come with me, we'll find a way out of here," Anakin picked up a little girl who was crying hysterically and he ushered the others to follow him. They quietly roamed the halls of the Jedi Temple. The few troops they did meet were easily taken care of and they headed toward the hangar bay. When they arrived the saw Master Luminiara fighting a handful of clones with her former Padawan Barris Offee. Anakin quickly rushed over to help them. _

"_We will take the younglings and some of the younger padawans off planet," Master Luminiara said and handed Anakin a comlink. "Take this, we will be in touch. May the Force be with you Anakin." She and Barris entered the ship with the younglings. The little girl Anakin was carrying pulled on Anakin shorts and he crouched down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Hero wif no fear!" Anakin smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before she ran onto the ship with the other younglings. Once the ship was off in space Anakin turned back to find any other stragglers. As he was running through the halls he saw many dead bodies, some killed by blasters and some by lightsabers._

"_Sidious!" He thought the anger in him rising but he forced it down. He kept running until he heard a familiar voice. He turned to his left to see Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan!" he called out and ran to him. Obi-Wan was in bad condition, he had blood all over his tunic and his shoulder was singed by a laser. "What happened?"_

"_Master Windu is dead, and Master Mundi is badly injured. I haven't heard from Master Yoda or anyone else for a while," Obi-Wan said grimly._

"_Master Luminiara and Barris took a shuttle of Padawans and younglings off planet and said they'd be in touch," Anakin said._

"_That is good, at least the Younglings are…" Obi-Wan said and stopped when he felt a dark presence coming. _

"_Kenobi and Skywalker we meet again." Darth Sidious said. Behind him was about fifty clones. _

"_You will pay for all the Jedi you killed today Sidious," Obi-Wan said and Sidious laughed._

"_Kill them!" Sidious ordered and the clones fired. Anakin and Obi-Wan were soon deflecting and slashing at them, but they soon began to tire and there movements were forced. They kept fighting and killed more then thirty clones each, but the clones kept coming. The clones formed a circle around them and Anakin and Obi-Wan were back to back. _

"_Any idea's?" Anakin asked._

"_Yea, keep killing," Obi-Wan said and blocked a shot aimed at Anakin's head. Anakin returned the favor by blocking a shot aimed at Obi-Wan's thigh, but he did not have enough time to block the shot that hit him in the leg. He cried out in pain and dropped his lightsaber. Sidious laughed and held up his hand and the clones stopped firing. Obi-Wan stood in front of Anakin._

"_Stand down Kenobi!" Sidious yelled. "You know you can't win." _

"_Yes we can!" Anakin said. He got up and held onto Obi-Wan's shoulder for support. He used the Force to pull his lightsaber to him and ignited it._

"_Anakin, Anakin, Anakin," Sidious said shaking his head. "I don't think that is a wise idea, especially with that little package on the way." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin._

"_Do I want to know?" Obi-Wan whispered and Sidious laughed._

"_You don't know do you Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan looked puzzled and he felt Anakin tense up. "You know why Anakin has been sneaking out of the Temple? He is married to Senator Amidala." _

"_Heheh…I meant to tell you Master," Anakin said, "but I forgot?" Anakin's voice went high at the end and Obi-Wan knew he was lying._

"_We'll talk about this later." Obi-Wan said and Sidious attacked._

&&&

Anakin woke up and sprung from his laying position. He put his head in his hands. He then looked over to Padme to see she was not there. The Jedi put on his robe and headed downstairs. As he was heading down he smelled breakfast and coffee.

"Hello sleepy-head." Padme said and gave him a kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing his despair.

"I had another dream…"

"Anakin I promise you I won't die in childbirth," Padme said hugging him.

"No it wasn't like that, it was an attack on the Jedi Temple by Sidious and the clones. I must see Obi-Wan and tell him about this." Anakin said going to get dressed but Padme grabbed his arm.

"At least eat the breakfast I slaved over all morning." Padme said giving him a pleading look.

"Since when do you cook?" Anakin asked sitting down.

"Since Threepio showed me how." Padme said filling his coffee mug. She then sat down next to him and they ate. "Anakin do you think we should tell Obi-Wan about us?"

"I will…when the time is right."

&&&

"What was the dream about?" Obi-Wan asked as they strolled through the room of A Thousand Fountains.

"Palpatine charged the Jedi Temple with thousands of clones and killed many Jedi." Anakin said.

"This may be what Sidious is playing to do. This might be a vision of what Order 66 is." Obi-Wan said. "We should see Master Yoda about this."

"See Master Yoda about what hm?" Master Yoda came in walking in. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed.

"I had another vision," Anakin said. "It was of Sidious leading thousands of clones into the Jedi Temple and killing countless Jedi."

"Hm…Order 66, yes. Sure I am of this. Soon it will be, but when I do not know." Yoda said.

"We should move all Younglings and younger Padawan learners off planet where Palpatine can't find them." Anakin said thinking about his dream.

"I agree." Obi-Wan said. "If Palpatine does strike, it will be to dangerous for them."

"Yes to dangerous it will be. Move them to Dantooine we must. The safety of the younglings, important it is, for the continuation of the Jedi order. Talk to the Jedi Council I will." He bowed to the two of them and walked out.

"Obi-Wan I need to tell you something," Anakin said once Yoda was out of earshot.

"Anakin what is it?" Obi-Wan said sensing Anakin's discomfort.

"Promise me you won't tell the Jedi Council." Anakin said. Obi-Wan gave a long look at Anakin and nodded. "I'm a soon to be father. Padme and I have been married for a few years." Anakin confessed while Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a reprmanding tone and Anakin braced himself for a lecture, a long lecture, "Anakin…promise me one thing." Anakin nodded wondering what was coming next. "I'd better be Uncle Obi." Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin jumped up, pounding his fist into the air in celebration and relief.

"Of course Uncle Obi!" Anakin teased and gave Obi-Wan a huge hug. "Thanks Obi-Wan I have to go tell Padme!" Obi-Wan just shook his head and laughed as Anakin skipped out of the room. In the distance Master Yoda looked on and shook his head.

"Begun it has." Yoda said forlornly.

A/n There you go Anakin told Obi-Wan I did it I typed it whoo hoo! LoL ok I'm starting the next chapter now! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Padme! Padme!" Anakin yelled running up the veranda.

"Ani what is it?" Padme asked laughing as her husband almost tripped up the steps.

"I told Obi-Wan!" Anakin said and Padme was shocked, this was not the way she'd picture Anakin after he told Obi-Wan.

"What did he say?"

"He said…" Anakin said and burst out laughing, "he said he wanted to be called Uncle Obi!"

"That's wonderful!" Padme said and the two kissed passionately. "Of course he will be there uncle!" Padme said after they broke their kiss. They thought nothing could spoil there moment. "Come, me and Threepio will fix a great dinner for us!" Padme was so giddy and Anakin loved to see her that way. Anakin watched her and Threepio cooking and smiled. _We will be a family Padme, our daughter/son, threepio, and of course Uncle Obi._ Anakin chuckled at Uncle Obi.

"And of course I will get to be the godfather, right Anakin?" A voice said and Padme gasped. Anakin turned around and saw Sidious standing on the veranda. He automatically rushed over to Padme and stood protectively in front of her.

"What do you want Sidious?" Anakin asked fearing for his wife's safety.

"I want nothing my boy. Its what you want," Palpatine said slowly advancing on the couple.

"What do you mean, I don't want anything! I have everything I could ever want!" Anakin replied.

"Yes but I can make sure everything stays that way. I know all about your visions Anakin. I can help you achieve the power to save Padme."

"You're lying!" Anakin yelled. "Padme when I say so go upstairs," he whispered, "lock the door and in my bedside table is my two way back up comlink to Obi-Wan." Padme nodded slightly.

"Anakin if we work together we can save Padme's life!"

"Never!" Anakin yelled and Force pushed Palpatine into one of the columns of their apartment. "Now Padme go!" Padme rushed upstairs as fast as a pregnant woman could and locked the door. She rushed over to table and found the comlink. Right as she picked it up it went off.

"Anakin!" The holographic form of Obi-Wan appeared. "Sidious is on Coruscant…oh hello Padme," He said as he saw Padme instead of Anakin.

"Obi-Wan Sidious is here! Anakin is downstairs fighting him!" Padme said and she started crying hysterically.

"I'll be right over, lock the door and stay hidden!" Obi-Wan ordered and his image winked out.

Anakin activate his lightsaber as Palpatine stood up. "Very good my boy! Your powers are increasing, but you are only being held back by the pathetic Jedi!"

"I will not join you!" Anakin said once again and Palpatine chuckled.

"Anakin, Anakin, that is your destiny! You must face it, there is no other way."

"My destiny is with my wonderful family!" Anakin countered.

"But if Padme dies will your family be so wonderful?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes it will!" Anakin rushed forward at Palpatine. Palpatine fired Force lightning at him and Anakin blocked it with his lightsaber. Palpatine increased the velocity and Anakin felt himself being pushed back. Anakin then flipped over Palpatine and stray Force lightning struck the wall. "Hey!" Anakin yelled. "We paid a fortune for this place!" Palpatine ignored him and used the Force to lift up their couch and hurled it Anakin. Anakin caught the couch and lightly settled it down. Palpatine then started to laugh.

"Hello again Master Kenobi!" Palpatine said and Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan rubbed his nose twice and Anakin nodded. They both Force jumped over Palpatine and landed in the others spots. Palpatine ignited his lightsaber and the duel commenced. Anakin and Obi-Wan did everything they could to keep Palpatine on the defense, but no matter how hard they attacked Palpatine ended up countering their every move.

_Any ideas?_ Obi-Wan asked Anakin through their bond.

_Uh…don't get killed? _Anakin replied knowing that was not the answer he was looking for.

_I could have told you…duck! _Obi-Wan warned Anakin just in time. Palpatine swung his lightsaber directly at Anakin's neck. Anakin ducked and Palpatine ended up severing the ends of Anakin's hair.

"That is no not cool! I spent weeks growing that!" Anakin attacked Palpatine with double the velocity.

"The Dark Side can help hair growth," Palpatine gave another shot at drawing Anakin to the dark side.

"Still my answer is no, but maybe if you tried that on Windu he might actually buy it," Anakin said sarcastically.

"Your arrogance blinds you!" Palpatine said and using the Force he picked up Anakin by the throat. Obi-Wan attacked trying to free his friend but Palpatine blocked his attack with one hand and kicked Obi-Wan. Then he threw Anakin into the couch, sending Anakin and the couch flying. Palpatine then sent a barrage of Force lightning at Anakin who had no way of deflecting it because his lightsaber got away from him. Anakin screamed in pain as the Force lightning engulfed his body.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled and charged at Sidious who then switched his attack over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was not prepared and in mid-jump was hit by Force lightning, causing him to go flying. Obi-Wan tried to absorb the attack but he couldn't.

"Anakin, I have the power to save the ones you love!" Sidious yelled as he attacked Obi-Wan.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. "He is a Sith!" Obi-Wan yelled in pain. Palpatine stopped his attack and advanced on the lightsaberless Anakin.

"Padme will die! You must learn the Dark Side of the Force, it is the only way to save your unborn child's life!" Anakin didn't know what to do. The dreams were so clear, he couldn't…he had to safe Padme's life, but at what cost. He looked around for his lightsaber but couldn't find it.

"You liar!" Anakin yelled and tried Force pushing Palpatine but he deflected it.

"You are not as strong as you could be! Think of all that you can do!" Palpatine yelled.

"I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!" Anakin yelled in rage and charged at Palpatine. Palpatine used the Force and started choking Anakin. Anakin tried to stop him but he couldn't.

"Anakin…no!" Obi-Wan yelled weakly as he saw his friend struggling for breath. Anakin couldn't take it anymore, he released all his anger at Palpatine, all his hatred, and used it by Force pushing Palpatine hard into one of the columns that held up their apartment. Anakin fell to his knees and gasped for breath.

"This is not over Skywalker!" Palpatine yelled and walked out. Anakin got up and rushed over to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called. "Master, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Obi-Wan said struggling to get up. "I'm really starting to think that guy doesn't like me." Anakin chuckled and helped Obi-Wan into a chair. "Go check on Padme, she is probably worried…" Obi-wan started to laugh. In the doorway was Padme holding a pretty powerful blaster. When she saw the two she dropped the blaster and rushed over to Anakin.

"Are you to alright? I heard all these noises…I was so…" She broke down crying and Anakin hugged her.

"Its alright we're fine," Anakin said running his hand through her hair. Soon Padme settled down.

"Oh Mistress Padme!" C-3PO called as he came out of the closet he was hiding in. Obi-Wan roared with laughter and Padme giggled at the sight of him. On C-3P0's head was Anakin's tightey whiteys! Anakin flushed with embarrassment and stomped over to C-3P0 and pulled the undergarment off his head and threw it back into the closet.

"If that ended up on his head I don't want to know what's on the inside of that closet," Obi-Wan muttered to Padme and Padme giggled again. "Now you two," he said looking at the couple, "you have a lot of explaining to do." So the explanation began, how they started falling in love on Naboo but they did not want to live a lie. Then they told how they got married after the Battle of Geonosis and how they kept their marriage a secret. After they were done Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.

"Somewhere in the netherworld Qui-Gon is laughing," Obi-Wan joked and Anakin and Padme laughed.

"You're probably right," Anakin said. "But what are we going to tell the Council 'Hey Yoda what's up? Oh by the way Sidious showed up at me and Padme's place and used the visions of my wife dying in childbirth to try and lure me to the Dark Side'! Yea I don't think that will go over pretty well Master." They all laughed. "I think Master Yoda would have a heart attack!"

"That's what we tell them," Obi-Wan said and Padme and Anakin were shocked.

"WHAT?" They both yelled and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, no, you tell Padme request your presence to discuss something was Sidious showed up," Obi-Wan said. "Hopefully they will be to preoccupied with Sidious's whereabouts they won't look into it to much."

"Hopefully," Anakin agreed.

"Now I will let you two get back to your evening," Obi-Wan said and went to leave when Padme grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so Master Kenobi," Padme said, "you are going to stay with us for dinner." Obi-Wan looked past Anakin who was mouthing 'Run for your life!' while pointing to the kitchen and then pretending to choke. Obi-Wan laughed and Padme turned around to see her husband making fun of her cooking. "Anakin Skywalker!" She yelled then smacked her husband hard on the arm.

"Hey that really hurt!" Anakin said.

"Good," Padme and Obi-Wan said. "So will you join us?" Padme asked.

"I would be delighted," Obi-Wan said.

That night was one of the most relaxing nights Anakin, Obi-Wan, or Padme had in quite some time. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared embarrassing stories about the other and Padme would fill them in with everything that was happening in the Senate. While C-3P0 kept bringing out more and more food. Soon the dinner was done and they were to full to move.

"Well this explains why you have increased two pant sizes Anakin," Obi-Wan joked and they all laughed. "Well I really must get going, Anakin the Council will want to see you first thing tomorrow morning." Anakin nodded and he left.

"Bye Uncle Obi!" Anakin yelled at his retreating back.

&&&

As Obi-Wan headed back to the Jedi Temple he kept thinking about all the anger he felt from Anakin. He tapped into his anger so quickly and he was so powerful when he did. Obi-Wan sighed. If Palpatine continued to lure Anakin by using Padme, Anakin might turn to the Dark Side. He would be unstoppable. _No!_ Obi-Wan thought. _He would never turn to the Dark Side! Never…would he?_ Obi-Wan tried to brush the thought off but it lingered. He would meditate on this later, and if needed he would consult Master Yoda. As soon as Obi-Wan arrived in his room he collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

"_Liar!" Anakin yelled at Padme. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Ignoring Padme he started Force chocking her.._

"_Let her go Anakin! Let her go!" Obi-Wan commanded. Anakin finally let Padme go and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious._

"_You've turned her against me!" Anakin yelled._

"_You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan replied._

_The scene changed again and Anakin was standing on a floating droid above lava and Obi-Wan was standing on actual ground in front of him. "Its over Anakin, I have the high ground! Obi-Wan raised his arms, trying to add emphasis onto the hopeless situation._

"_You underestimate my power!" Anakin yelled, furious that Obi-Wan acted like he was a mere youngling._

"_Don't try it!" Obi-Wan warned. Anakin ignored him and flipped off the droid and sailed over Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan arched his lightsaber over his head, cutting off Anakin's legs. Anakin landed onto the ground and rolled a few feet closer to the lava. Anakin moaned in pain. "You were the Chosen One!" Obi-Wan cried, tears falling down his face. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!_

"_I hate you!" Anakin yelled. _

"_You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Anakin's robes started to catch fire and he screamed in pain. Obi-Wan turned away and headed towards Padme's ship. _

Obi-Wan woke up and was shocked. _Was this the future?_ He thought. _Is this going to happen, or is this what might happen if Anakin turned to the Dark Side?_ Obi-Wan's head was spinning like crazy. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do.

"I need a vacation," Obi-Wan said and fell back asleep. He was having nice dreams of a vacation far, far, far, far, far, away from Anakin! It wasn't that he wanted to get away from Anakin, it's that he wanted to get away from Anakin's crazyness! But suddenly his dream changed.

_Obi-Wan was in an all white room and he was wearing white. 'Oh no!' He thought. 'Has Anakin finally driven me to insanity and now I'm in an asylum?' Suddenly darkness crept up on Obi-Wan._

"_Hello Master Kenobi," a voice said and Obi-Wan turned around. _

"_Oh it's only you…hey you ruined my nice vacation dream!" Obi-Wan said finally realizing this was a dream. "What do you want?"_

"_Remember that dream you just had?" Sidious asked and Obi-Wan knew he wasn't referring to the nice vacation one. Obi-Wan nodded. "Well that was a vision of what is to come. Anakin WILL turn to the Dark Side, he WILL be the reason Padme dies in childbirth, he WILL lead an attack on the Jedi Temple, and he WILL slaughter the younglings on Dantooine!" Obi-Wan gasped. "Oh yes I know all about the Jedi on Dantooine. I'm sending an army of troops to kill every last one of them!"_

"_They are young children!" Obi-Wan cried._

"_They are Jedi!" Sidious countered._

"_They are still defenseless children!" _

"_But they will grow up to be powerful Jedi, but there is a way you can save them."_

"_I will not join you! If I join you then I will be the one killing the younglings instead of your troops!" Sidious laughed._

"_Very good Kenobi, I'm impressed. You saw right through me!" Sidious praised. "But I will have an apprentice Kenobi! You and Anakin have a choice, join me or die." Obi-Wan yawned. _

"_Can I go back to my vacation now?" He asked and Sidious glared menacingly. _

"_I'd watch my back if I was you Kenobi and that of the Skywalker family," Sidious smiled. _

"What did he mean by that?" Obi-Wan asked aloud as he woke up. Obi-Wan's comlink suddenly went off.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled clearly distraught. "Padme's gone!"

_Oh, that's what he meant._


	9. Its short deal with it

A/n Ok I'm driving myself into a deep dark corner with this story and I need some humor or something to clear my mind, but the plot bunny seems to not want to pay me a visit! So if you have any good ideas for stories and you think A) you suck and you cant write (which is probably true XD I'm just playing) or B) your to lazy send me your plot ideas and I will write!

To my Reviewers:

Skywalker05: Thank you for your reviews that my eighth grade mind is still trying to process LoL

Charie: Thanks and I will

Jasmine aria: Thank you and to your question I have no clue, that whole Yoda think popped into my mind so either it was the Force…or gas.

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: I know I want an Uncle Obi…I wonder if I can get it on ebay…

MistX: Thanks for the review and to answer your questions read what I wrote to Jasmine and find your answer you will…yes.

G-Anakin13: Thanks

Thank you all readers who helped me

Padme woke up feeling cold. She looked around and fear spread across her body when she realized that she wasn't in her room with Anakin.

"Hello, Senator Amidala." a voice greeted. Padme turned around to see Sidious, sitting in a chair behind her.

"You!" She yelled in fury and Sidious laughed.

"Yes, it's me," Sidious replied. "Now, you're probably wondering what I have in store for you and your wonderful little child…" Padme gasped and put her hands around her belly. "Ah, don't worry, your wonderful husband will be here soon and he will try to rescue you and your child, but that will prove useless. He will only have two options, he can either save you by turning to the Dark Side or you can all die!" Sidious laughed wildly. "Then, there is always the third option…Obi-Wan Kenobi can turn to the Dark Side, to save you three."

"That will never happen! Anakin and Obi-Wan will rescue…" Padme shouted, but Sidious interrupted by laughing.

"Ah, so naïve," Sidious smiled. "Now come, I cannot be rude to a fine young lady. Come let's eat." Padme was puzzled, but followed Sidious down the hall to a large room. In the room was a huge table and about twenty chairs. Padme sat down and in front of her was a huge banquet. "Eat! It may be a while."

_I hope not._

&&&

"So, Senator Amidala requested your presence and when you got there Sidious showed up?" Mace Windu asked, trying to make sense of the story Anakin just told. The Council was once again in session.

"Yes Master." Anakin replied.

"Hm…Say why she wanted to see you did she?" Master Yoda asked.

"No Master, Sidious arrived soon after I did and I left once she calmed down." Anakin lied.

"How did Master Kenobi come into this?" Master Mundi asked.

"I slipped Padme my comlink and I told her to hide upstairs and call him."

"Very well." Windu said then turned to Obi-Wan, "What about your vision?"

"Darth Sidious knows of the younglings position." Obi-Wan said.

"Move them immediately, we must," Master Yoda said.

"We must contact Master Luminiara and tell her to set coordinates some place else." Master Plo Kloon said.

"They have already landed, is there anyway they can hide on the planet?" Master Mundi asked.

"Darth Sidious sense them he will. Their Force Signatures, to strong to go unnoticed." Master Yoda said and the other Masters agreed.

"But, where will they go?" Master Windu asked.

"An outer rim planet perhaps…" Obi-Wan suggested and the other Masters looked at him like he gone insane.

"No, right Obi-Wan is." Yoda said.

"Master…" One of the Masters started but gave him a look, that infered that he war finished with the topic.

"But the question would be _where_ to send them." Master Windu continued.

"How about Tatooine?" Anakin muttered.

"That's possible, but where would they stay?" Windu said.

"Some in the ship, and there are also abandoned adobe huts." Anakin replied.

"So, all in favor of moving them to Tatooine?" All the Masters agreed. "Then it's settled, May the Force be with us all." The Masters got up and left, while Anakin quickly strode out of the chamers. As soon as he was out of sight he broke out into a run. He soon reached the hangar and boarded a small fighter.

"Anakin!" A voice called and Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan came running into the hangar, almost gasping. "I'm getting old." he muttered to himself. "Anakin you cannot go alone!"

"Yes I can! I'm not bringing you into this mess." Anakin replied while prepping the ship.

"You did that when you first held a lightsaber." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically and Anakin flashed his trademark grin. "Anakin you don't even know where he is!" Anakin didn't respond. "I'm coming with you!

"No you're not!" Anakin yelled. "Goodbye Obi-Wan, May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too." The fighter took off. Anakin sighed and took out a letter.

_Hello Anakin,_

_You must realize that your precious wife and unborn child are missing. You have two options, turn to the Dark Side and your wife will be set free or all three of you will die! When you have come to the decision meet us on Yavin 4, I do believe you are familiar with the location._

_Darth Sidious_

_Yavin 4_, Anakin thought. Of course he was familiar with the location, the battle with Ventress was still fresh in his mind.

"Don't worry Padme, I'm coming." Anakin was so focused on Padme that he failed to notice the small homing beacon on his ship.

&&&

"What is thy bidding my Master?" A kneeling cloaked figure asked Darth Sidious.

"Anakin Skywalker is on his way here, I want you to escort him to me. Do not hurt him." Darth Sidious ordered the cloaked figure. "Now leave me to my meditation, General Grievous."

A/n Yes its short and yes Grievous is back. It will all be explained next chapter so don't give me wtf! Reviews. MTFBWY

As a wise man will soon say. "That's it! I've had it with these mher fkin' snakes on this mher fkin' plane! Sam Jackson from Snakes on a Plane


	10. Its sucks deal with it

A/n ok this will not be a good chapter. I know that because I'm not sitting in my writing position because of extremely bad sunburn (damn bootleg sunblock) but the story must go on!

Also this chapter isnt betaed so it will suck...major.

Skywalker05: Will do about Fisto but I don't know much about him other then he smiles every time he kills something (sadistic yes) so he might be OOC. And for snakes on a plane, its about snakes on a plane The End, but we cant forget Sam Jackson cursing his ass off.

MistX: Um…yes? LoL and I'll try to include that.

Jedi Master Arie Skywalker: Its about snakes on a plane getting the crap knocked out of them by Sam Jackson while screaming MFin snakes! MFin snakes I hope you die and burn in hell! Who wouldn't see that? But how did the snakes get on the plane?

G-Anakin13: Thanks.

Ok news to all plush fans they are going to release a shark plush from the movies Jaws! But even cooler, every time you hug it…Duh-dun….duh-dun…dun! Whoo hoo I'm so gonna get that and scare the crap out of everyone while they are sleeping! Muhahaha!

Once he was sure Anakin was safe in hyperspace, Obi-Wan Kenobi launched his two man fighter. _Yavin IV_? Obi-Wan thought as he read off the coordinates from Anakin's homing beacon, _How does he know this?_ Obi-Wan knew Anakin wasn't telling him something but he would let it slide for now. Once Obi-Wan was safe in hyperspace he decided it was time for much needed meditation.

**Obi-Wan**, a voice called out. Obi-Wan turned around to see a presence he didn't think he'd ever see again.

**Qui-Gon!** Obi-Wan said and rushed over to his former Master and gave him a hug, nearly knocking them over in the process.

**Oh Obi, it's so good to see you!** Qui-Gon returned the hug. For a few moments the two just enjoyed being in each others company. **I came to warn you,** Qui-Gon said interrupting the moment.

**About what? **Obi-Wan asked.

**The Dark Side,** Qui-Gon said shortly.

**Anakin, me, or other?**

**Both of you. You two have a strong bond and if handle correctly by Sidious it can be used against you, both of you. **

**I know we won't turn to the Dark Side Master.** When Obi-Wan called Qui-Gon that he chuckled.

**Obi-Wan you are on the Council now! That means you out-rank me, you do not need to call me that _Padawan,_**Qui-Gon stressed the last word and Obi-Wan laughed.

**If you can call me Padawan I can call you Master,** Obi-Wan retorted.

**Anyway! Sidious has Padme and he will use her as bait to lure Anakin to the Dark Side…**

**A kill or die thing right? **Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

**Yes, he will threaten to kill Padme if Anakin does not turn and the same with you. He will threaten to kill Anakin if you do not turn.** Obi-Wan let out a low whistle.

**Great! So what do you suggest?** Obi-Wan asked.

**Don't turn,** Qui-Gon said simply and shrugged.

**But what about Anakin?**

**Same thing goes for him**. Obi-Wan was not satisfied.

**But what if Sidious threatens to kill him? **Obi-Wan asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice. **I can't lose him…like I lost you.** Obi-Wan felt the tears forming and he cursed himself for being so emotional.

**Shh…Little One**, Qui-Gon said comforting him, **you will face that problem head on when it comes, but you will not turn.**

**But Anakin…**

**But nothing! You will not turn and that is final!**

**Yes Master,** Obi-Wan agreed and laughed at the fact he was being treated like a Padawan again.

**Now you are soon leaving hyperspace, be prepared and may the Force be with you my little Padawan,** Qui-Gon said giving Obi-Wan one final hug.

**May the Force be with you too Master.**

Obi-Wan woke from his meditation and sighed. Obi-Wan was so happy to finally see Master Qui-Gon again, but the happiness was replaced with nervousness as he approached Yavin IV. _May the Force be with us._

&&&

Anakin landed his fighter in a clearing away from any ancient ruins or any kind of civilization. _If I was a crazy demented Sith Lord where would I hide?_ He asked himself. _In a creepy ancient ruin of course! _Anakin reached out with the Force and felt a tiny Force signature. _Bingo, that's my baby!_ Anakin followed the Force and it led him to an old ancient Temple. Anakin quietly snuck in and was not met by battle droids or anything._ Wow this is odd…_Anakin thought but right as he thought it the lights went out._ Of course I spoke to soon! _A spotlight came from now where and illuminated a place on the floor. The spotlight went out and then came back on. This time it illuminated a dark figure.

"Hello General Skywalker," the figure said. It was a tall…thing, whatever it was. It was covered in all black armor and a black cape, but the face was all to farmiliar.

"General Grievous!" Anakin said in shock. "How Obi-Wan and I…"

"Pathetic Jedi, I am a robot not a being! You cannot kill me that easily." Grievous spoke in the same raspy voice but it was much deeper and lacked the excessive coughing. A loud cackling filled the room and the lights turned on. Darth Sidious was standing next to Grievous with a bound and gagged Padme with him.

"Padme!" Anakin called and went to rush over to her when Sidious flashed his lightsaber.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sidious said. "We wouldn't want any…accidents."

"What do you want Sidious?" Anakin asked in defeat.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want you to turn to the Dark Side!"

"I will not turn!"

"Are you so sure?" Palpatine asked and he activated his lightsaber. He brought it dangerously close to Padme's neck and she started to squirm.

"Stop!" Anakin yelled. "I will do whatever you ask."

"Goooooooooooood!"

&&&

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's Force Signature into one of the temples, and entered through a large crack in the wall a few meters away from the entrance. He followed a ramp up a floor then made a left and kept walking till he heard voices. He was soon on a observation platform looking over a large area and in the center were Anakin, Palpatine, Padme, and some dark figure Obi-Wan didn't recognize.

"I will do whatever you ask," Anakin said and kneeled in front of Palpatine. Obi-Wan stomach dropped.

"Goooooooooooood!" Obi-Wan needed a distraction. He looked around and saw a few vines hanging through a crack in the ceiling. _There is always a rope when you need one. _Obi-Wan grabbed a vine and positioned himself with Palpatine. _Well here goes nothing. _Obi-Wan jumped from the platform and swung towards Palpatine. He aimed his kick so he wouldn't hit Padme and soon his boot collided with Palpatine's side, sending him flying. He lost his grip on Padme who went running to her husband's side. Obi-Wan and Anakin activated their lightsabers.

"Go Padme," Anakin said. "My ship is just north of here go!" Padme took one last sad look at her husband and ran. Grievous was about to run after her but Anakin moved in his way.

"Let her go Grievous," Sidious commanded as he stood up.

"Wait a second, Grievous?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"Nice to see you again General Kenobi," Grievous replied sarcastically.

"I thought…we…great!" Obi-Wan said losing his mind.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Grievous sneered.

"Now it seems I have lost my bait. What will I ever do?" Sidious said.

"You will go home crying to the ugly ass mother you came from?" Anakin replied sarcastically. Obi-Wan laughed.

**Anakin! **He said through their bond. **Language!**

**Sorry Master.** Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Quite clever my boy, but little jokes won't save you here. Grievous!" Grievous whipped out two red lightsabers and charged at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin flipped over Grievous as Obi-Wan attacked from the front. Grievous was able to parry each attack with ease. Anakin blocked Grievous's attack while Obi-Wan tried to stay on the offensive.

"Is that all you got?" Grievous asked and ducked both Anakin and Obi-Wan's attacks causing their lightsabers to collide. Grievous kicked both of them causing them to go flying. Grievous ran at Anakin and swung both his lightsabers at him. Their lightsabers collided and Anakin was being pushed back. Obi-Wan ran at them and attack Grievous. Grievous used one of his lightsabers to attack Obi-Wan and blocked Anakin's attack with the other. Anakin back flipped away from the battle. He used the Force to lift a stone block and was about to throw it at Anakin when the block was set down.

"I don't think so Anakin," Sidious said. Anakin glared at Sidious then rushed to help Obi-Wan whose lightsaber just went flying. Grievous raised his lightsaber and brought it down to be met with Anakin's. Obi-Wan quickly called onto the Force and his lightsaber came flying to him.

"Argh!" Anakin cried. Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin on the floor with a huge gash in his side and Grievous's lightsaber at his throat. Sidious laughed.

"Kill him," Sidious ordered and Anakin's eyes widen in fear.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled and he called on the Force again, but this time it was different. He used as much power he had in him and Force pushed Grievous. Sidious tried to stop him but Obi-Wan was stronger. He Force pushed Grievous hard into the wall, creating a deep crevice in the wall. Obi-Wan turned to face Sidious who back away in fear.

"You are using the Dark Side Obi-Wan, embrace it!" Sidious said.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled. "I'm not fighting with anger and aggression, I'm fighting with love and the Force!" Obi-Wan charged at Sidious who ignited his saber. Obi-Wan raised his saber high and attacked Sidious as hard as he could. Sidious was surprised at how powerful Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan felt the Force around him like he never felt it before. He felt it flowing through him and around him, he felt everything and anything. It was amazing! He also felt Anakin's pain. He did not think Anakin's wound was deadly but it was serious and it may become dangerous if he did not act quickly. Obi-Wan blocked an attack by Sidious and then Force pushed him as hard as he could. He ran to Anakin's side and lifted him up. He Force ran as fast as he could towards his fighter. He carefully strapped Anakin in and took off. As he was flying he felt like his normal self again. _That was incredibly odd!_ Obi-Wan thought shaking his head. _I'll consult Yoda later, but for now. _Obi-Wan went into a healing trance and focused on healing Anakin's wound as best he could, but as he was healing he feared for Anakin. Anakin lost a lot of blood and it was pretty deep. _Hold on Anakin! Hold on!_

&&&

"Commander Cody," Sidious said to the hologram. "Prepare my shuttle, we are returning to Coruscant and then once I arrive, execute order 66."

A/n dude my story is getting so off topicly far fetched…goes ram head into wall wagagagagag! Please give me some ideas if you dont think this sucks PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


End file.
